Revelation
by Fantasy-of the-Heart
Summary: The road to change is not always easy. But on the path we choose there's always the unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome readers!**

 **I hope that you like this first chapter.**

 **Please enjoy. I don't own anything!**

* * *

"Temari, Kankuro...I'm sorry".

Did they hear him right? Did Gaara, the demon vessel that loved and cared for only himself just apologize?! His brother and sister glanced at each other in confusion and disbelief. Gaara had never even shown any kind of consideration towards them unless you count the threats that were given on a regular basis. But here he was in a crippled state leaning against Kankuro for support after a failed battle with a couple of Konoha ninja. Gaara had never been beaten before and neither of them knew what had come over him. Could he have finally reached his limit? That blonde ninja they faced earlier was the only person who had defeated him. Was it possible that Gaara's weak spot had been seen through? The two older siblings were at a loss for what to say; neither of them knew what kind of response was reasonable. They had never seen their youngest brother like this, it was downright terrifying.

Yet they still needed to say something, one of them would eventually have to speak up.

"Um...don't worry about it".

It had been Kankuro. Temari was rather relived that it wasn't her, she wouldn't have known what to say anyway. In all her years of knowing Gaara the older sister had never imagined that his heart would change. She had prayed that someday Gaara would see the light and perhaps become the person he once was so many years ago before his heart turned black. It all seemed like a distant memory now, but Temari still knew what her brother was like before he became a cold a brutal killer. She quickly pushed those thoughts aside. Now was not the time to dwindle. The mission to destroy Konoha had been a fail, now they had to get back to Suna.

She should've expected that they'd never succeed. Konoha was simply too big a nation to take down. They had far more advantages then Suna and luck was not on their side.

They would have to return home as failures, but at least that was better than being dead, if there was a bright side to this whole mess. For a long time the three siblings stayed quite as they continued to leap through the trees. It wouldn't be long now until they reached the borders to the Land of Fire. When they eventually did get there, it would take three days to reach Sunagakure; they had a long journey ahead of them. Temari's attention turned towards her youngest brother. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, his usual stoic face didn't show any sign of emotion it was so empty. Forest green eyes drifted downward to his wound just below his collarbone, from what she could tell it needed to be cleaned before it got infected. She stopped suddenly and Kankuro gave his sister a strange look.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I think we should rest that's all".

She did have a point. They needed to regain their strength, they weren't even close to the border yet. Leaping down from the trees Kankuro carefully propped his brother up against one. He still didn't show any sort of emotion but the look in his eyes was as plain as day. They were full of regret. Kankuro was a little shaken seeing that kind of look in his brother's eyes he wasn't sure what to do. This was all a little too much for him to take in. He needed to a distraction of some sort.

"I'm going to get some water, be back in a minute".

Temari couldn't help but glare as Kankuro practically ran away from them. She knew exactly what he was thinking but at least she had enough sense not to act like that, the fool. "Temari" her head snapped over to Gaara not quite knowing what he wanted "Yes?" Gaara didn't respond right away his hesitation was a first, whenever he spoke he always got straight to the point. She had never seen him like this before. If only she knew what he was thinking. Would that even help? Did she want to help? Temari was at a complete loss why suddenly was she thinking this way?

"Temari I am sorry".

He did it again, he apologized again! Something had definitely changed now. But she didn't question anything. Once again she looked towards the wound below his collarbone, it needed to be treated now. She could try to approach him. But in the past he'd threaten to kill her if she got to close. At the same time if that would was left untreated it would get worse. Mentally slapping herself she slowly moved closer towards him keeping an eye out for his body language. He didn't move a muscle; whether he was too drained or actually allowing her to approach him was anyone's guess.

"I have to treat that". She pointed to his wound "If not taken care of now it could get infected. I have ointment it will help".

Temari quickly pulled out a small container, she may not be skilled in medical ninjutsu but she did have a basic knowledge of injuries to an extent. She was so close now all she had to do was stretch out her arm and she'd touch him. Gaara didn't move at all, he simply stared at her with the same eyes still filled with regret. As she slowly reached out her hand she expected the sand to wrap around her. But to her astonishment not a single grain came near her. Gaara stared at her as she gingerly applied the ointment to his wound, his older sister had never been this close to him before and he didn't know what to feel. Her touch was helpful as she tended to him. It made his eyes widen to a new feeling. Was this what it felt like to be cared for? To have someone look out for you in an affectionate manner?

"Temari...thank you".

She almost didn't catch what he said, but a part of her felt rather fuzzy that Gaara had showed appreciation for her actions. He was still her little brother after all and despite everything if she was truly honest with herself she loved Gaara dearly.

"Your welcome" her voice sounded a little shaky, but it wasn't from fear. Kankuro came back that moment with a canteen full of water he offered her some and she nodded in thanks as she took a drink. Hesitantly she nervously reached out forward to offer it to Gaara. Kankuro gulped a bit not quite knowing how his little brother would react. For a long moment the redhead simply stared at the canteen that his sister held out for him. Before he extended his own hand and took it from her before bringing it to his mouth to have a drink. Kankuro's jaw dropped as he looked at his sister. She looked right back at him with a rather blank look. He never expected that from Gaara but he took it without any tricks. Temari turned her head to her other brother and he seemed equally confused and fascinated. It was only when the three had quenched their thirst that Temari made the decision to keep moving.

"We need to go, there's still a long ways to cover".

It wasn't until well after nightfall did they finally stop again. The two older siblings fell into an exhausted sleep having not rested for the last twenty-four hours. Of course Gaara stayed up keeping a watchful eye. He never slept anyway and more often whenever these kinds of things happened he would always act as the look out.

Tonight however was different, something had changed. Under normal circumstances he would abandoned his siblings to look for unsuspecting prey. But he didn't move from his spot under the tree. And it was something that Shukaku noticed, he wasn't too happy about the retreat especially being beaten by the Nine Tails Jinchuriki of Konoha. He had been at least expecting his host to make him feel better with the taste of blood.

 _"What's the matter kid, you usually like to hunt at this time"._

Gaara's body twitched nervously and he grabbed his head trying to steady himself. The Shukaku was not pleased and he would do everything to try and make him crumble.

"L-Leave me a-alone" he sputtered as he pulled on his hair. His fingers were starting to turn white he was gripping so hard.

Shukaku could only laugh.

 _"Don't be like that Gaara, I know you. You want blood, why not have it? We can kill them as they sleep and then all your problems would be over"._

A throbbing pain hit him hard as he clenched his teeth. Normally it wouldn't take much for Shukaku to have him under control, but this time would be different. For the first time in years Gaara was resisting; it was taking all his will power not to fully transform and that was proving to be quite the challenge.

Kankuro was awoken the sounds of his younger brother in distress. His entire body froze from fear when he saw Gaara desperately trying to subdue the beast within him. His eyes were budging and he had broken out in a cold sweat. The red head locked eye contact with his older brother, he could see the terrified expression that masked his face and he felt a twinge of guilt shoot through him. So different from all those other times that he had looked at him.

"Kankuro h-help me".

Seeing his brother is so much distress Kankuro practically had to force himself to move. In an instant he was by Gaara's side squeezing his shoulders trying to offer some sort of support to help stop him from transforming. Temari who had also awoken could only watch what was happening with a scared look. She did want to try and help but she was too afraid to move. It was never a good thing when Gaara started to drift away, that always meant trouble and she wondered briefly what would happen to Kankuro should this go on for much longer.

The puppet master himself was freaking out. It was a strange instinct that he reacted so quickly, he honestly didn't know what had come over him but he didn't dwell on it for too long. After what seemed like a long time Kankuro had managed to get his little brother to calm down enough so that the Shukaku was tamed. It really wasn't too happy that his host had resisted the pleasures of killing and promised to get back at him later. Gaara was breathing heavily when he could no longer hear Shukaku's voice clawing inside his head. He quickly wiped off beads of sweat that acuminated on his brow and when his vision was restored he looked at his brother in a manner of confusion.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Um...well". Kankuro scratched his head nervously, what was a good answer for that kind of question. He didn't even know the answer himself, but it just felt like the right thing to do.

"I...I just wanted to".

Gaara's eyes narrowed in confusion "Why? Why would you want too?"

"Because your my brother and I couldn't let you suffer like that".

Teal eyes widened by only a fraction at that response. He had never heard his older brother speak like that to him before. For a moment he thought of his uncle and how he used to talk to him like that. It made him feel so wanted and needed by someone else.

The long remaining journey back to Suna had been tiresome. Kankuro and Temari were very relieved when the saw the familiar rock structure that lead to the village. They had not attempted to speak to Gaara in the three days that it had taken them to make it back home. Rather their younger brother had not even bothered to make conversation either. He had remained quite the entire time trying to work out some internal battle in his head.

His brother and sister made sure to stay a respectful distance to him, Gaara could still be unpredictable and they really didn't want to push their luck with getting to close to him. Even though they've probably had more contact now in the last few days than they've ever had with him in years.

Walking through the streets of Suna, everything seemed rather quite. People were quick to move out of the way as the three siblings approached their home towards the center of the village.

Baki had been there to meet them. A grave look on his face. Too many things were happening all at once. Not only had the lost the battle with Konoha but now they've received word that their leader was gone. He stared at them for a moment before speaking deciding to cut to the chase.

"Temari, Kankuro, Gaara your father is dead".

There was a strange feeling of tension that resided in the air as each was in their own thoughts. Their father the Fourth Kazekage was dead? How? And more importantly when did it happen? All three siblings were at a loss for words. Gaara especially didn't know how to feel, his hatred for the man was too great but the case was slightly different for his brother and sister. What were they going through?

"Baki is there any information on how it happened?"

"From our investigation it appears as though he was murdered by Orochimaru".

Temari had a weird chill go down her spine as if some missing puzzle piece had suddenly been found. In truth she didn't know what she was supposed to feel. Her father wasn't exactly the type of dad most people had; regardless she still felt a twinge of grief for him.

"What will happen to us?"

It had been an honest question on Kankuro's part. As children to the Kazekage, they had been permitted to live within the mansion portion of the tower. Despite their struggles, they did have it somewhat easy due to the fact that everything they needed was provided for them thanks to their bloodline. But since they no longer had the support of their father, there was a chance that they could very well be evicted from their home. Unless there was some way they could stay. Baki couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy for them; underneath that cruel and harsh nature was a much softer side that cared for them. He couldn't help himself, he had been watching them since they were all young.

"I am not sure. But I will do what I can".

He cleared his throat, hoping that they didn't hear the softness in it.

"I would suggest you retire to your quarters. Our mission was a fail and we must regain our strength I shall report back to you three when I have more information".

That was all he said before leaving them alone. Once Baki was out of sight, Kankuro met gazes with his older sister and both of them were thinking the same thing. Now that they were on their own, things were going to be difficult; it wasn't like they didn't have any knowledge on how to survive. The three of them had always been kinda relying on each other all these years so it wasn't that much of a shock. But one thing was for sure, whatever happened now it would be entirely up to them to make it through. Nobody would have their backs.

The two older siblings turned their attention to their youngest brother. His body language didn't give off any sign of what he was thinking and his facial expression didn't either. Both felt as though they needed to say something to him, but perhaps it was a bad time to do so. "I...I think we should get some rest". Temari knew that she sounded stupid but she was desperate to try and make everything seem normal. She was still a little uneasy but she really was trying, she had to not only for her sake but for her brothers as well. Kankuro nodded at her deciding not to say anything and the older siblings slowly started to walk to their rooms leaving Gaara to himself. He still didn't know what he was supposed to feel on the inside. These past few days had been nothing but surprises. Still the seeds of a new start had been implanted and one way or another the changes that were about to arrive would determine his future for the greater good once and for all.

 **That's the end of the first chapter.**

 **I will have the second one up shortly.**

 **Please leave some reviews.**

 **Thank you for reading this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter.**

 **I hope that you like it, please don't forget to review.**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

With the failure to eliminate Konahakaure, Suna was about to hit rock bottom. They not only lost the alliance that had helped them for years. But now they were now in a financial crisis. Sunakagure was a village that relied heavily on trade, the environment wouldn't allow most exponential growth that other nations had easily. Konoha had been the main source of trading goods; but is was now obvious that the village would have to look elsewhere for the time being if they wanted to scrape out a living.

That was the last thing on a certain red head's mind.

It had barley been a week since the attack and Gaara was beginning to question everything about his existence. He thought that he knew the answer but after his battle with Uzumaki Naruto once again he was forced to try and come to some sort of conclusion. What was his purpose? He once told himself that everyone needs to have a purpose in order to live but even that was starting to confuse him. It had taken him years to figure out everything he knew so far, only to have that all taken away from him in an instant. So what was wrong and what was right? Did he even know anything anymore? He was starting to become angry and a growl left his throat; his anger was directed towards himself. It used to be so easy to come to conclusions but at the moment it was becoming increasingly impossible. If all he knew before was wrong, then what was the right path to take?

He pondered on that for a while until an all too familiar voice spoke up.

 _"What's the matter kid. Why are you acting weird all of a sudden. You haven't killed in days"._

"Oh it's you again". He didn't sound too pleased. Shukaku's presence had never been a welcoming one but right now all he wanted was to alone with his thoughts. The Shukaku growled lowly in annoyance. Something had definitely changed but he wasn't exactly sure what it was.

 _"You know what happens when I don't get what I want"._

Gaara let out a low growl of his own. He had never come to terms with Shukaku and probably never will. They were almost exact opposites from each other. Over the years he had learned to 'ignore' the vessel but occasionally there were slips and when those happened Gaara was in no control of either of them. "Get lost!" The demon inside of him only laughed not phased at all. _"Awww there's no need to throw a tantrum. I've always known what makes you giddy"._ The red head tried to ignore him to no good. _"I've been with you for as long as you can remember; might as well give in and we can both get what we want"._ An all too unfamiliar sensation started to creep up on him. And he knew at once what Shukaku was trying to do. "No..stop I won't let you". He grasped his head panting heavily. This was the third time so far that he had tried to take over him. Twice he managed to subdue him but only because his siblings were close enough at the time to hear him. This time he would have to deal with this on his own. The sand armor on his face started to crack a bit as the Shukaku began to take a hold on him.

"Stop! No!"

Gaara clenched his teeth as he tried to fight back. But it was clear that his demon wouldn't back down so easily. Shukaku was never one to give up without a fight.

Almost as suddenly as the feeling started it disappeared. Shukaku laughed again before retreating. He had meant for it to be a warning should his host let his guard down. He had done it many times in the past, it was a game that he played to see how far he could push Gaara over the edge. A heavy feeling came over him as Gaara leaned against the nearest wall trying to ease his inner thoughts. At least for now Shukaku had been toying with him. But it was only a matter of time until he came back again.

It took a few minutes before his body finally relaxed and he slid down the wall so that he was now sitting on the floor. The red head closed his eyes for a moment to try and maintain his breathing before once again letting his troubled mind wander. It didn't last for too long because he sensed a presence and his sand automatically went on the defense. "Who's there?!" Kankuro appeared from the door way looking a bit frightened, and Gaara mentally slapped himself. He had been trying to feel comfortable around his siblings and was really making an effort to show them he meant no harm. But old habits die hard, and since Gaara wasn't used to such closeness it was going to take time before he could feel natural around them. He stood up then and the sand retreated; his older brother stared at him and he stared right back.

"Kankuro what is it?"

"Uh..Baki wanted to see us so I came to get you". He cleared his throat before nervously rubbing his hands "Temari is waiting for us so...".

"Ah". His older brother flinched slightly as he walked along side him. This wasn't something that would be easy for both of them. But Kankuro knew that Gaara was trying to make a change for the better and he did want to encourage this new behavior however years of living in fear were not going to disappear overnight. Pushing that aside the two brothers eventually found their sister and Baki in the same room where they were assigned to destroy Konoha. Baki's expression was unreadable and having known him from a very young age all three siblings could guess that he was troubled.

"Before I tell you your newest assignment I have something to share with you".

"What's that?"

Baki looked all of them in the eye. "Under my supervision and stature you have all been permitted to remain in your current household so long as I make sure that everything is taken care of". Temari resisted the urge to smile instead she gave a short nod. At least they could remain in the place they've called home all this time, it had been a kind gesture on Baki's part and she made a mental note to thank him later on.

"I have a new assignment for you three. As you know our village is in a crisis point right now. Our funds are low and we don't have enough military expense to cover the damage that's been done. With the death of your father things are about to get much worse".

Baki was well aware of Suna's royal bloodline and that the three ninja before him were decedents of the Fourth Kazekage. But until an heir could be decided, preparations would have to made to see who would act as a temporary ruler for the time being at least until the three had come of age.

"Neighboring villages have an advantage and could invade at any time. So I'm assigning you three as security guards; each of you will take a position from the west, east and the south. You are too check for any possible leaks that may occur".

It was a simple mission. Just guarding various locations of the village, but Temari was well-aware of how exposed they were at the moment. Suna would need all the help it could get. It would be a long time till the village could recover financially. Baki waited a beat for he continued speaking "We will also begin the recovery of our alliance with Konoha as soon as possible.". Baki had a rather sad look in his eyes "It was probably a mistake from the start and I was too blind to see that". He had muttered that last bit, but it was one that Gaara caught. He was a little surprised from his teacher's confession but that only added to the confusion of the several ideas that were going on in his head.

"Be off at once and report back to me after sunset".

When he dismissed them, Gaara looked a little confused at his brother and sister. This new mission shouldn't seem like anything was out of the ordinary but this would be the first test to show the changes that were awakening inside of him. In the past Gaara wouldn't have cared about this sort of stuff. But he was trying to think in a more positive way. He had made up his mind to become a different person and this would be a good trial to see if he had what it took to make that change necessary for his life. "Alright then I'll take the west tower, Kankuro you can take the south". The puppet master didn't argue with his older sister and merely shrugged. "Whatever nothing ever happens there anyway". That would mean Gaara would be assigned the east tower which was located mostly on the outskirts of the village. For the first time in a long while Gaara was actually nervous he wanted to do a good job for himself. He watched his brother and sister start to leave but before they could be out of sight he stopped them.

"Temari, Kankuro".

The older two siblings turned around not quite knowing what to expect from their younger brother. They were still getting used to the whole change business that was happening. "Y-yes Gaara?"

Teal eyes reviled that he was concerned "Be careful". Their eyes widened a bit from the words that left his mouth; never once had their brother showed any sign of general concern for them. Temari couldn't help but give a small smile at her youngest brother. "You be careful also, we'll see you later". It was then that his siblings went their separate ways and he took his leave as well. As he walked down the streets people ran away cowering from him. Everyone was aware of Sabaku no Gaara; he was the ultimate weapon and nothing escape from him. He would've scowled and engulfed most of them with sand but instead he simply went on his way. He needed to get to the tower as soon as possible.

Sunakagure was not a bustling village like Konohagakure the environment wouldn't allow for it. But he passed a few stands selling fresh fruits and vegetables.

There were not many people out as he made his way to the back roads of the village. The streets were mostly empty but, there were still a few stands selling a variety of goods.

It was when he passed one of those stands that from the corner of his eye he noticed a child. It was a small girl and there were two other children, two small boys keeping what appeared to be a toy of some sort possible a doll away from her. She looked very distressed and while he could've walked on and ignored it something told him to stop a very brief flashback of his childhood came before his eyes and he didn't understand why but he felt something for the child and it might have been on instinct but he found himself walking towards the fray. Almost immediately the two boys froze where they were eyes wide with fear; including the little girl's they knew who he was, and they knew very well what he was capable of doing. He stared at them briefly before he opened his mouth to speak instead the boys dropped the doll and ran away as fast as they could.

Gaara's eyes slowly drifted towards the doll before looking back to the terrified girl. The sand in his gourd moved around till it was in plain sight. The little girl was shaking now her eyes starting to water a bit as she expected the worse to happen, but he surprised her greatly. His sand picked up the doll and set it in his hands the sand immediately returning to his gourd; gently he slowly leaned down and shyly handed it to her. The girl gave a silent gasp as he stared into those teal eyes.

"Here you go".

He waited for her to nervously take back her doll with shaky hands. Her pale blue eyes never left his.

There was a moment of silence that followed for what seemed like a very long time before it was the girl that finally spoke.

"T-thank you". He nodded at her "Your welcome".

A blush danced across her face despite the fact that she was still shaken. Gaara was pleased that he had done something right for a chance. Kindness was not one of his strong suits but he had made a promise to himself to try for the greater good. "What is your name?" he asked, she looked at him in confusion and he waited for her to reply. She hesitated for a minute before finally speaking "Satsu" she replied softly. He nodded again at her. "They shouldn't bother you anymore I am glad to have been of help Satsu". He straightened himself up and started to walk off.

"W-wait!" he stopped and turned his head back. "Yes?"

The girl known as Satsu gulped before shyly speaking "G-Gaara-sama m-may I see you a-again?"

He was very much surprised by her question and his teal eyes widened a bit. Nobody had ever asked that kind of question to him, it made him feel...different. What caused the child to ask him such a thing? Unable to come up with a response he could only nod before she gave him a small smile and ran off. He stood there in shock for a moment before remembering that he had a mission to carry out.

The guards who had been stationed at the east tower had already been informed of his arrival. Of course they had assumed that it would either be Temari or Kankuro, so when Gaara came into view it was a totally different story. There were five guards at the tower and all of them were scared stiff when they came into contact with him. Their first instinct was to run for their lives, but they couldn't abandon their posts; shinobi never back down no matter what.

The tower was isolated from any other source, because of how deserted the outskirts of Suna were. It would be open to any intruders that wanted to enter. Gaara wanted to ask for some information concerning recent reports but at the moment that's when Shukaku made himself known again.

 _"Enough with playing nice it's time to have some fun!"._

A throbbing pain filled his head and he collapsed to his knees groaning in agony. He needed to stop it now before it got out of hand. The guards had now turned pale they were so afraid and Gaara knew this. Already his right arm was engulfed with sand and Shukaku was not going to hold back on him. "Please run away" it was so quiet and he doubted anyone could hear it. Gaara tried very hard to stop the process but the throbbing pain only intensified to a point where he was over the edge. And then everything went black, all he could hear before his mind was taken was the terrified sounds of screams.

He groaned a little before opening his eyes. The aching feeling in his head was gone but his body felt numb, a familiar numbness that happened each time Shukaku took over him. As he stood up the smell of blood filled his nose and that's when he noticed the blood soaked mess. Each guard had been violently ripped apart and their scattered limbs and pieces littered the floor. Gaara could only stare in shock at the massacre that he somehow created; he felt...vulnerable, this was all his doing. But he never intended for it to happen. Deep inside his mind he heard the Shukaku purring with delight. The beast had been very satisfied with the kill. His hand cradled his heart, Gaara was at the moment at a loss for what to do. He had just killed them, all of them. How could this have happened? He fell onto his knees shaking a little. The feeling of guilt was starting to take hold and while it was a new feeling, it was one that he didn't like at all. He had been trying to move on, but it seemed like he was taken one step forward and two steps back.

"What have I done".

The two older siblings were waiting for their youngest brother in the same room as before. It was well after sunset and neither of them knew what was taking Gaara so long. There had been no information regarding the possibilities of any foreign invaders, so it was most likely for now that the village would remain safe.

Temari wasn't exactly sure what had happened in her absence from Gaara, but she knew that something must've occurred. Problem was she didn't know what kind of events could've taken place her youngest brother was feared by many and chances of Shukaku having an influence on him might have very well been the case. She was worried about him, it was her job to worry over her brothers. They were her only family after all; her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened violently to reveal Gaara his clothes were smeared in blood and he looked so guilty, his breathing was heavy and he was clutching his heart.

Baki narrowed his eyes a bit.

"What happened?!"

There was no response and Temari could only guess what had gone on. Gaara had never looked so guilty about anything before. Something had definitely gone wrong.

"Gaara what the hell happened?! Answer me!"

He finally looked up at them, eyes filled with grief. All the color at that moment drained from his face he tried to find the words to speak but nothing came out. He tried again only to have nothing; the room became deadly quiet as they waited for a response of some kind. Kankuro could hear his heart pounding in his ears, whatever Gaara had dome it certainly wasn't good.

It would be another minute before at long last a response would be given to them. When Gaara finally did have the nerve to speak you could almost hear the agony that shadowed it. His eyes filled with regret as he spoke the words that he hated to admit.

"I...I killed them".

 **I will stop here for now.**

 **The next chapter won't be for a while. But if I have some time I'll try to update.**

 **Please leave some reviews.**

 **Thank you for reading this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone.**

 **Thank you for waiting patiently. I have a new chapter ready to go now.**

 **Please don't forget to review.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Temari and Kankuro could only stare at their brother while he looked at them with eyes clouded with guilt. He had killed the guards? When did it happen? "Gaara wha-" "The Shukaku made me do it. I tried to stop him but he overpowered me and I killed them, all of them". His legs gave out then and he would've hit the floor had his older brother not caught him ahead of time. "Gaara try to calm down". "I killed them, it was all my fault I killed them and I couldn't do anything about it". He was mumbling to himself now and unless he calmed down things were not going to be so good.

"Gaara get a hold of yourself!".

Baki's rough voice had no effect on him. The red head was shaking now; his emotions were unstable and it was very likely that the Shukaku could posses him once more should he not stable himself.

"Gaara get a grip on yourself! Remember what happens!" Kankuro decided to have a go at his younger brother, he had seen this happen before. Whenever Gaara was unstable with his emotions, that left him vulnerable for a possession. And Shukaku always took full advantage of his host's emotional distress. Kankuro knew that time was ticking and he had to try and calm his younger brother before it was too late. Briefly he shook him to try and get him to stop "Gaara come on, snap out of it!" "I killed them, I killed them, I killed them". He continued to chant, sand started to swirl around the room and that's when panic began to sink in. "Gaara please stop!" It was Temari's voice now she had latched herself to her brother and was praying that it would have some kind of effect on him.

"Don't do this. It was an accident!".

"Please Gaara, you have to control yourself".

"Stop it Gaara, stop it!"

The sand swirled even faster and Baki was in a real panic. He could try something, but even if he wanted too he didn't have enough time to act before the Tailed Beast made itself known. Temari looked like she was ready to cry, and a few tears did slide down her face as she gave her brother a squeeze.

"Gaara stop it!" she screamed. And all was still, the sand dropped instantly and Gaara's breathing although still heavy didn't sound as loud. Kankuro could feel him slowly starting to relax but still he continued to hold onto Gaara. Temari couldn't take it anymore, tears ran down hard as she buried her face in Gaara's shoulder sobbing like crazy. It was hard to know the reason why she was crying at the moment, but perhaps the best explanation was that Temari felt truly sorry for Gaara. Even though it was sudden she had seen changes in him that she thought she'd never see in a lifetime.

"It's alright, it's not your fault it never was. I'm sorry Gaara, I'm so sorry".

Kankuro gave his sister a sympathetic look. Their brother wasn't the only one who was going through some issues. The puppet master then wrapped his arms around his brother and sister bringing them all to their knees. And while he wasn't crying like Temari, he at least knew what she was going through. "We're sorry Gaara for everything". The red head had a surprised expression on his face, his siblings were embracing him tightly and his older sister was in tears. What kind of feeling was this? Unknown to him the emotional floodgate that had unintentionally been opened was causing a warmth to spread throughout his body. He didn't really understand why Kankuro and Temari looked so sad, and why they were apologizing to him.

"Temari?"

"I'm so sorry Gaara". She hugged him even tighter and he felt this urge to make her stop. Gently he hesitantly placed his hand on her back before rubbing small circles into it.

"Temari...please don't cry". If possible she only cried harder; Gaara still unsure of what to do wrapped his arms around her in an unusual display of affection.

So many emotions were going through him right now. It was all hard to explain the feelings of concern, regret and kindness. Yet the prompted him to continue to hug his older sister.

After some time of holding her, Temari's sobs quieted down and she wiped away the lingering tears. Gaara gave her a worrisome expression "Are you better?" It was honest question of general concern that he had for her. He could've tried to say more but he wasn't sure if that would do any good. Temari instead smiled at him a few still apparent in her eyes. "Thank you Gaara". His eyes widened a little, his older sister had thanked him. It was then that he did something that shocked everyone, he lifted his hand and used the back of it to wipe away some of the tears that damped Temari's cheeks.

There were no words to describe the feeling each of them was feeling, but it was enough to understand what was happening. Temari once again hugged Gaara, and from behind he could feel Kankuro smiling. Perhaps this really wasn't so bad after all.

It had been nearly a month since the killing of the guards to the East Tower. Baki had been there to back up Gaara saying that it was an accident, of course the elders of the village had other ideas. But after much talking, they had let it slide only when Gaara promised on his behalf to never let it happen again. He also took personal charges for the cause paying off the funds for the families of the dead guards. Life had not been easy in Suna, too many economic issues were taking its toll on the citizens as well as the three siblings. They had no choice but to take any mission that was offered no matter how small it was; they needed the money. Despite the hardships, the changes continued to happen with Gaara.

His eyes were much calmer and no longer held any sign of bloodlust. His outfit had also changed, which gave him a much more mature look. Over all positive signs had occurred with him and he was really trying to keep it up. Kankuro and Temari had also been changing, they too had new outfits but both of them seemed to be much more relaxed around him. Almost all traces of fear had disappeared for the greater good.

The red head was generally happy that his brother and sister didn't seem to mind him being around now. In the past they would've taken great care to stay away from him. But now whenever he approached they didn't cower like they used too. There was still a ways to go but at least for now progress was being made.

Once again Gaara found himself walking in the back roads of Suna. He wasn't on a mission, this time it was a walk to try and ease his conscious. His mind was on a certain blonde ninja that resided in Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto was a strange person but he was the exact person Gaara was thinking of. More than once his mind drifted to his battle against him and he was trying to understand the feelings of friendship that Naruto had for his companions. His ties to others made him strong, strong enough to defeat him and make him question all that he knew. Gaara didn't have to any attachments to others outside of his family; but he didn't exactly know how to make friends. Since he was a child he had been feared by everyone in Suna. How could anyone want to be his friend?

"Gaara-sama!"

He stopped suddenly when he heard a child's voice behind him. Turning around he was a little confused to see the same girl he gave the doll back too looking at him with her pale blue eyes.

"I knew you would come back. I've been waiting for you".

Gaara was even more confused, why had she been waiting for him? What did that mean? Satsu gave him a wide smile as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "I've been wanting to give this to you, I made it myself". She reached it out to him, Gaara stared at her for a moment longer before his own hand took the paper and unfolded it. It was a scribbled drawing of him with her next to him. Why did this girl show no fear? Was it possible that she wasn't scared of him? He had to have an answer perhaps it would help it better understand what Naruto had said to him during their battle.

"Why do you not fear me?"

Satsu blushed a little "I never thought you were like what the others said. And I think you're really nice, you gave me back my doll after chasing those boys away. They haven't bothered me since and I think that your good person Gaara-sama".

Even though she was only a child, her words were so genuine. This girl, looked up to him. She wasn't like the others who ran at the first sight of him. Could it be possible that she was trying to reach out to him? Gaara wasn't exactly sure what to think of the scribbled drawing but it had been an act of kindness from her. It made him rather fuzzy inside, the kind of feeling you get when your around people that care about you.

"I hope you like the drawing, I made it especially for you".

He looked at it again before gingerly patting her head. "Thank you it is very nice".

Satsu blushed even more, very pleased with herself that he liked it.

"Gaara-sama please walk with me".

Before he could give her an answer, Satsu grabbed his hand and lead him to an empty playground. It was worn down, and it needed some repairs but seeing this deserted playground Gaara had flashbacks of his childhood self sitting on a swing set with an old teddy bear wishing that he had some friends to play with. He didn't know why Satsu had brought him here, but she was looking at him expectantly "What is this?" he asked and the small girl swayed a little "I...I was wondering if you would like to play. It would mean a lot to me if you did". She wanted to play with him? Gaara briefly wondered if he heard her correctly, as a child nobody wanted to be anywhere near him. Why was this girl asking to play with him? He was Sabaku no Gaara.

Was this child truly trying to get closer to him? Did she want to have a connection to him? Too many questions were overwhelming and almost against his will Gaara nodded in agreement.

The red head wasn't able to describe the experience he had playing kiddy games with a child. But Satsu seemed happy that she had someone to play with, even if it was a person like Gaara. He could almost say that it was fun, he never got to know the joy of what it felt like to play as a child himself so maybe that's why the warm feeling in his chest gave him a positive experience with Satsu. The sounds of her laughter only fueled it even more and that caused Gaara to have a better understand of what Naruto was talking about.

In his own quiet way, he was taking a huge step forward to seeing what his future would be like. It was possible to say that it was good fortune, but it was one that definitely gave off a positive vibe for the greater good. He was thinking and feeling in ways that were changing who he was.

Gaara hadn't realized how late it was, till he noticed the evening colors that painted the sky. It had been a good few hours and he needed to get back. Sastu seemed a little reluctant that her time with Gaara was over, but she had to go home also.

"Thank you Gaara-sama for playing with me".

He nodded at her. "I'm happy to have made a friend like you".

That last little bit made him give a silent gasp. "I need to go now, but I hope to see you again Gaara-sama". She bowed to him in respect before taking off.

Friend? They were friends? Gaara was at a loss for what he was supposed to feel. Sastu had called him her friend. Did she really mean what she said? If this was true then did he consider her as a friend? She was only a child, but she seemed to know what she was talking about. She even said earlier that she didn't think of him in the same way that most people did. He remembered the drawing that Satsu had given him and he looked at it once again. Children were innocent and Satsu had given it to him because she wanted too. It had been an act of friendship; something that he had only just recently started to wonder what it was about. Safely tucking the drawing away Gaara returned home to his siblings with questions that he wanted answered.

"Temari, Kankuro may I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

Gaara thought for a moment to choose his words, he didn't want to have his siblings get the wrong idea about what he was about to say.

"What does it mean to have friends?"

His question was one that made them give him a weird look. But he was curious to know the answer if there was one to begin with. It would possibly help him to understand more of what Uzumaki Naruto had explained.

"Friends are like...like people that care about you. They usually want to be in your company and they want to make sure that your happy". His older brother's explanation sounded like something Yashamaru would've said to him in the past. Memories of his dead uncle flashed at the surface for a brief second before he shoved them down again. He didn't want to get caught up in the past not while he was trying to figure out the present. "Happy?" Kankuro nodded "Friends can almost be considered to be family, depending on how well you know them. But all the same, they're others you can be yourself around and count on". Kankuro's words only seemed to make him even more confused, to Gaara this was a totally foreign thing to him. He wasn't like most people to begin with and he never would be. But for his own sake he had to at least try to understand a little of what his brother was talking about. That's when he remembered Satsu. The child had called him her friend and this prompted him to ask another question.

"Temari, Kankuro...can you love your friends?"

The two older siblings looked at each other before looking back to their brother; this time it was Temari that spoke.

"Yes, you can love your friends".

"But what causes that love to spur? How do you know you love someone like your friend?"

It was very abnormal for Gaara to be so talkative. But his questions came from plain curiosity and nothing more. Problem was Temari wasn't sure how to explain the answers; it was more like something that came out of instinct rather then explanation but she would have to tell Gaara something. So deciding to word it as best she could, Temari then gave somewhat of an answer.

"It's not really something that you can describe with words. Rather it's more like something you feel from the heart. There are many different forms of love you see, and when you love a friend it's like having a warm happy feeling inside that makes you want to always protect that person. Loving a friend, can be like loving a person who you like if you want to think about that way".

Gaara thought about his sister's words. He could see where she was coming from and he wondered if Sastu possibly loved him as a friend. If the explanations his siblings gave him were true; then Satsu really did see him as a friend. But now he had to ask himself if he saw her as one also. Did he love her enough to be her friend? That's when he remembered how happy she was when he played with her. He also seemed to be happy as well, that fuzzy feeling he had was enough to make him feel something that he couldn't before. Was that what it felt like to be happy? Gaara may not understand completely what his feelings for Satsu were, but at the very least he knew from now on that little girl was a special person to him. That's right, he was her friend.

"Temari, Kankuro thank you. I think I understand a little more now".

His brother and sister gave a small smile to him in return. They were glad that they could be of some help to him. It seemed as though Gaara was finally starting to realize what kinds of ordinary surprises happened to everyone every day.

 **I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

 **It may have to wait again, personal matters to take care of and all.**

 **Please leave positive reviews!**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys,**

 **Thank you for being patient with me. I'm going to be taking a break after this chapter because it's right about that time when life is going to get crazy.**

 **I will update when things start to calm down again, or when I have a spare moment.**

 **But for now please read and enjoy!**

* * *

"We have an urgent matter from Konoha!"

It had been a little over four months since the new treaty between Suna and Konoha had been made. The village was in desperate need to regain it's strength and Konoha was the best source of goods that Suna had always depended on. This treaty had happened right after the failed attack and despite Konohagakure's grudge that Suna had broken their alliance they had no choice but to accept it to make sure that military strength would still be in control. Since the new treaty Sunakagure had promised to always assist Konoha in whatever matter was needed; this was kind of a trust exercise on both parts it would help to straighten the already broken peace that was between them.

The message that Baki received from Tsunade had been calling for back up. Uchiha Sasuke had left the village to peruse power from Orochimaru and while the Hokage had sent some of her best genin to bring him back, she feared that it wasn't enough. That's why she was asking for assistance to try and find him before he fell into the wrong hands.

Since Baki was acting as a temporary ruler all important business was sent to him and he clicked his tongue in annoyance as he read over the message. Baki had heard many things about Uchiha Sasuke, he was supposedly a genius among ninja. The last surviving member of the once proud Uchiha clan; he had heard rumors that Orochimaru wanted the young Uchiha's body for himself but other than that he didn't know much about Sasuke or what kind of power he possessed exactly; but if Tsunade was asking for help Suna had no other choice but to offer their help no matter the risk. He had summoned the three best genin in the village and in a few minutes Temari, Kankuro and Gaara were standing in front of him waiting to hear their newest assignment. It had been tough on them for a few weeks. They had been doing endless missions in order to keep from getting into financial trouble. But Temari had been wanting a real mission for a while now, so she was pretty happy on the inside that she would have a chance to show off what she had learned these past few months.

"Listen carefully you three, we received a message from the Hokage asking us to go on a retrieval mission". Temari and Kankuro looked surprised; when had Konoha gotten a new Hokage and under such short notice? And why didn't they hear of it sooner? "Hey Baki just who are we supposed to be retrieving anyway sounds like an awful lot of work". Temari gave Kankuro a small nudge as a reminder to keep quiet.

"Uchiha Sasuke".

"What?! What's all this about!"

"From the message that was given, Sasuke has decided to turn to Orochimaru in order to gain power. By doing so he has turned his back on his village. A retrieval squad has already been sent but the Hokage has requested that we assist them in the search".

Gaara's face remind stoic but his eyes told that he was a little understanding of the situation. Even though it had been a while ago he could still remember the look he saw when he looked into those onyx eyes, those eyes were as plain as day. They wanted power, a type of power that had a dark desire behind it. Power that could cause hurt and destruction to anyone that got in his way. He remembered well what that look in Sasuke eye's meant and it was only a matter of time till that overwhelming urge to have that dark power took over him completely.

"So what are we supposed to do?"

Baki gave them a stern look "You are to travel to Konoha and help to stop Uchiha Sasuke no matter the cost. You should also find a few Konoha genin along the way, if you can help it assist them in any means necessary. This mission is to determine the future that lies ahead for Suna and Konoha do not fail". Kankuro only grinned a bit "Relax we'll take care of it". Baki couldn't help but linger his stare on Gaara for a few seconds, he didn't know what he was thinking but this was a good chance to show the red head's improvement towards helping others. "Very well then be off". As soon as they were dismissed the three siblings were quick to leave the village before they started running into the vast desert of their home land.

"We'll this is a nuisance, seems like Uchiha has finally lost it".

Temari gave her brother a look "It can't be helped, Sasuke is being lead down the wrong path still it's our duty to help Konoha". Her attention turned towards Gaara he hadn't said a word so far, she wondered what he was thinking. Gaara didn't exactly like Sasuke but one could only guess why he was going out of his way to help out. She wasn't sure if Gaara was only doing this because it was a mission, with her youngest brother things were never as they appeared. Still it wasn't her place to question Gaara's actions so she kept to herself as she ran alongside her brothers.

The Land of Wind was huge with desert as far as the eye could see.

It was very easy to get lost if one didn't know the geography of the region. But having been living in this wasteland their whole lives the three siblings knew this place inside out and they continued their journey to Konoha. Kankuro was in his own thoughts as he kept stealing glances at Gaara. Like his older sister it wasn't easy to know what his little brother was thinking. But perhaps it would have something to do with Uzumaki Naruto, Kankuro didn't doubt that Konoha's blonde knucklehead would be joining the search, even he knew that he was the Uchiha's closest companion. There was no question that Gaara idolized Naruto; he was the person that inspired him to make a change after all and maybe that's why Gaara didn't protest as he followed suit. Perhaps he was trying to think in terms of how the Uzumaki would.

The three siblings were quick to make it out of the Land of Wind and now they had to begin their three day journey to Konoha. The last time they made this travel it had been to destroy the village. But it was different now, very different from how things had been at the time. That still didn't stop a pang of guilt cutting through Temari, she never wanted to eliminate Konoha from the beginning but the mission always came first. Even now she still felt bad about the event but now wasn't the time to dwindle they had an assignment and it needed to be done.

"This means you might see that Nara kid again".

Her head snapped over towards Kankuro. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

He grinned "Nothing, nothing betcha you'll be excited to see him after a while that's all".

A blush went over her face as she glared at him. "Idiot! He's a lazy good for nothing bum, what makes you think that there's anything between us". Kankuro raised an eyebrow at her "Temari don't try to deny it. You were complaining for weeks that you weren't able to beat him and recently you've started talking about him". Temari's blush further deepened; she hadn't even realized it herself until just now. But that still didn't mean anything, there was no way she would fall for someone like Nara Shikamaru; it would be utterly impossible. She scowled at her brother. "Shut up Kankuro!" To that he only laughed "Okay, fine I'll keep quit but I won't say I told you so".

While his siblings bickered Gaara was in his own little world of thoughts. This mission was of great importance for helping Konoha particularly Uzumaki Naruto. He briefly wondered if he would have the chance to see the blonde ninja again. If he did what kind of effect would it have for both parties? Time had passed since their last battle and Gaara could only wonder if Naruto thought of him still as a monster. The two of them weren't so different if he really thought about it. They both had tailed beasts that resided in them, and both had pretty traumatic childhoods but despite everything Gaara respected Naruto well enough to actually call him his friend. That was the main reason why he was so focused on helping to bring back Sasuke. Gaara didn't think fondly of the Uchiha but he was a comrade to Naruto and as such the red head knew what he had to do. Friends were supposed to help each other and Gaara was much wiser now then he was in the past; he now had the knowledge to understand what friends were.

"Temari, Kankuro let us hurry".

"Right!"

After much running, the three siblings did eventually reach the border that Suna shared with Konoha. It was a great relief to finally be closer to their targets; they didn't have much farther to go at this point the enemy should be close to leaving Konohagakure and they would have to cross paths at some point. The odds appeared to be in their favor but it was best not to push their luck.

"We should be getting close, not much farther now".

"I think it's best if we all split up, we might be able to cover more ground".

"But should the enemy find us before we get the chance there will be trouble it's best to wait a bit longer".

"So then what if-"

"I sense trouble up ahead". The two older siblings stopped arguing as Gaara pointed north, "It appears as though the enemy has engaged in battle with a few Konoha ninja and they made need our assistance". His sand eye that was connected to his optic nerve had proved to be very useful in trying to track down their enemy. But he had no idea who these Konoha ninja were; no matter they still needed help. "So now what?" "Simple, we split up". With that the three siblings each went their separate ways. Gaara knew that his brother and sister could handle themselves but that still didn't stop him from worrying about them. Silently he wished them good luck should they run into battle and then he made his way straight ahead. He could sense two people out in an open meadow. One of them was definitely a strong opponent based on the chakra signature that he was giving off. The red head picked up the pace a bit, not wanting to arrive too late. He wasn't sure what he was about to expect but whatever it was he wouldn't back down not when he had a mission to carry out.

It was a good thing he arrived when he did, from what he could tell there was a young shinobi in a pair of green tights with a bowl cut hairstyle and unusually thick eyebrows. He was battling a challenger maybe a few years older and he was wielding bones as a weapon. He recognized the Konoha ninja as Rock Lee who had been his former opponent once during the chunin exams.

If Gaara had acted when he did, Lee was sure to meet his fate. Because his sand reacted at that moment and shielded the killing blow that would've ended Lee's life. It was fairly obvious that he was in no condition to fight, not with his present state. Gaara could see the blood dripping from his arm and the pained expression on his face. That's when he remembered his previous battle with him and it made him feel guilty that he had inflicted so much damage onto him. It was any wonder at all that Lee even recovered from such a fight. He was much slower from when the last met and he didn't have that much fire in his eyes like before, which was understandable. Still, Gaara knew that he would have to fight he did owe one to Lee as well as to Konoha. With his mind made up, he approached the enemy with his sand defense already up and running.

"I will handle this do not interfere".

Kimimaru had proved to be one of the more difficult opponents that Gaara had ever faced. It was by sheer luck that he even survived the battle had Lee not been there on the few times to assist him. But in the end, neither of them would be seeing the misunderstood shinobi in this life. Kimimaru had died from his illness but it was a very lucky break.

Gaara knew that his siblings could handle themselves, but that still didn't stop him for wondering how they were doing. They both had their own challenges to overcome.

He would have to have faith that all was well with them, he needed to get Lee back to Konoha for treatment. Dusting himself off he bent down "Give me your arm". There was a bit of surprise from Lee's part as Gaara gently hoisted him up so that he could use his body as support. "I will take you back to Konoha". They had a long walk ahead of them but Gaara didn't say anything; he was feeling a bit drained himself since he had nearly used up all his chakra but he needed to help an ally of Suna for his own good.

"You seem to be different".

"I am".

"But why?"

Gaara looked over to Lee, he kinda expected that he would be questioned like this. But he would answer anyway.

"I decided to change myself for the greater good".

"Change yourself?"

"It was a decision that needed to happen for the better. I decided to move on and start anew, I don't ever want to be the person I once was ever again...Uzumaki Naruto inspired me to make that change and I am in dept to him for everything".

There was a moment of silence before Lee's eyes started to sparkle.

"Turning over a new leaf, now that is one of the many primes of youth!".

Gaara didn't seem to mind as Lee rambled about youth, it was a little strange but he felt content knowing that at least he was of service to him. He did feel a little relieved though when he saw the village it meant that having to listen to the hyperactive ninja was finally over as he wasn't used to being around people like him. Gaara was nice enough to take Lee to the hospital which of course is where he met up with Temari and Kankuro. Both looked a little worn out but otherwise alright. They all agreed to stay in Konoha for a few days to try and be of any help. However while Tsunade was pleased that the three had been of assistance, there wasn't any hope for the Uchiha. Not even Uzumaki Naruto was able to stop him from going to Orochimaru. The blonde had received many injuries and it would be some time yet till he was strong enough to hold his ground against him. There was sort of mixed atmosphere of emotions for everyone.

The three had completed their mission, but at the same time it was kind of a one-sided victory. Despite all the efforts Sasuke hadn't been persuaded to come back, if anything it made his hatred grow even more. Naruto was deeply upset about this and that of course made Gaara upset for him.

"Gaara you don't have to feel anything for Uchiha, let the rat be".

"Kankuro does have a point, but as allies to Konoha we must do what we can".

The red head was in his own little world at the moment. Arms folded across his chest as he remained deep in thought. He could only imagine the suffering that the Uzumaki was going through at the moment, that feeling of losing a friend. It bothered him a lot to see Naruto degrading himself for not being able to stop Sasuke. The Uzumaki was his role model and how was he supposed to prove that he had changed when the one person he was relying on was hurt.

It gave way to a new emotion that he was just starting to understand. The feeling of pain for others. It was hard to say whether Gaara was able to feel Naruto's pain, but maybe it was something similar to it. Or perhaps it was something completely off. Whatever the reason, the red head felt something for the blonde. And he made a silent promise to himself to get stronger so that he could assist Naruto whenever he needed it.

"Uzumaki Naruto...he may be the only one capable of bringing Uchiha Sasuke back".

 **Finally done, this took me a few days because I had to go back and remember what happened around this point in the story. Next chapter is not going to be for a while, but I will be back so don't worry too much. I am not going to leave this story unfinished.**

 **Please don't forget to leave positive reviews!**

 **Thank you for reading this!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!**

 **I'm back as promised. Thanks for waiting, I have a new chapter ready to go.**

 **So please read and review!**

 **Onwards people onwards!**

The three siblings had spent a couple of days in Konoha before heading back to Suna. There was nothing more for them to do anyway. They had upheld their end of the deal. Tsunade had thanked them for their efforts promising to inform them if any information about the now rouge Uchiha came into light.

Gaara was a bit disappointed about having to leave so soon. He knew that Uzumaki Naruto was still deeply troubled over the loss of Sasuke. His understanding between the two was only so much and he knew that it wasn't his business to interfere with Naruto's relationship concerning Sasuke; still it would've been nice to help him out. He was in way over his head. But now it was time to head back to Suna, there was still stuff that needed attention. Gaara had been thinking about something for a while now but his insecurities were holding him back. The entire trip back to Suna he had remained deep in thought. His silence didn't go unnoticed, Kankuro and Temari had worried for their younger brother. Gaara was never going to pass for normal no matter how many ways you tried to look at it. And his silence meant that something was on his mind; but as usual he was having a hard time trying to understand what it was.

Still his brother and sister didn't question anything. Knowing Gaara it was best to let him sort things out for himself unless he came to them for advice.

Temari gave a small sigh of relief when they finally reached the stone walls to their village. The mission had taken a lot out of her in more ways than one. She still felt guilty that Konoha's current condition was in poor shape, the attack had taken its toll on the neighboring village and she felt partly responsible for that. But another side of her was concerned for a certain Nara Shikamaru. His status as chunnin meant that he now had more dangerous duties that could very well harm him. Temari wouldn't deny that she felt something for that lazy ass ninja but it was still too soon for her in order to figure out what it was. That however didn't stop her from worrying about him. She couldn't help herself; underneath all that toughness was still a softer side that would more often than not get the best of her.

The three slowly made their way through the large stone walls not giving a passing glance to the few guards posted around the entrance; and it was only when they had entered their village that a child's voice broke the silence.

"Gaara-sama you've come back!"

Kankuro and Temari were caught off guard watching as a small girl ran towards Gaara wrapping her small arms around his torso. "I'm so glad you're safe I've missed you".

Much to their shock their brother gave a soft smile at the girl placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I am fine".

"Gaara who is this kid?"

Teal eyes slowly met with his brother's and he stared at them for a moment before speaking.

"Temari, Kankuro this is Satsu she is my friend".

"Come again?"

Satsu let go of Gaara and bowed politely before his siblings. "My name is Satsu it is an honor to meet you". She was shaking a little well what would you expect when you in the presence of Sunagakure's royal family. The two older siblings eyed her in disbelief, since when did Gaara know this girl? And why didn't he tell them ahead of time? Sensing that they had questions Gaara opened his mouth to speak but Satsu beat him too it.

"Gaara-sama is very kind to me. After he saved me from a pair of mean boys I wanted to get closer to him. He's my friend you see, and we've been friends ever since".

Temari couldn't believe what she was hearing. This child had befriended Gaara? And more importantly he saved her from a pair of rude boys?! It was almost too good to be true. Then again knowing her little brother she should've expected something like this would happen. But why didn't he tell them sooner? Stuff like this may not be important to him; but it was essential that Kankuro and Temari knew about these things. The blonde watched as Satsu lifted her small arms and Gaara bent down to pick her up smiling as she giggled softly.

"I waited outside the gates everyday hoping that you would come back soon, oh Gaara-sama I'm so happy that your back. Now we can play".

The two older siblings were in awe as they watched their red-headed brother talk with this girl. The look in his eyes was so genuine as he held to him humoring her with details about their mission. Kankuro couldn't help but smile at the sight he knew thought he'd see Gaara speaking with children but this girl, Satsu had managed to befriend him and she looked very happy to be with him from the light blush on her face. He almost didn't want to break up the scene but it was getting late and Satsu really should be heading back home.

"Sastu was it. It's best that you go now your parents are probably wondering about you".

The small girl frowned as she tightened her grip around Gaara's neck. She didn't want to leave him yet, he had just gotten back and there was so much more she wanted to tell him.

"Please let me stay with Gaara-sama a little longer".

Gaara stroked her hair for a moment before speaking.

"Kankuro, Temari let her stay a bit longer she had been waiting for our return". Satsu smiled widely hugging her friend in gratitude "Thank you Gaara-sama!".

Neither of them could refuse the little girl's request and they couldn't deny Gaara the chance to be with his friend. So he carried her the whole way ignoring the stares that he got from passing citizens. Satsu didn't pay them any mind either her voice didn't cease to stop as she told the three siblings about her herself. She was an only child and her father was a member of the Suna's royal guard. She didn't have that many friends to do her shyness but she was hoping to become a ninja one day and make everyone proud. Temari for the most part tuned out Satsu's constant talking as she observed her brother interacting with her. He would respond back to her in a state of interest which was something that Temari was astounded at. Gaara had no patience for childish nonsense and yet with this girl in his arms, he was talking with her like he didn't have a care in the world. It almost made her want to jump up and down and scream. Her brother was making wonderful progress even if it was a bit small, baby steps were important and this was a really good step in the right direction.

All too soon, the four of them stood outside Satsu's home and with great reluctance She let go of Gaara as he put her down. "Goodbye Gaara-sama you promise to play with me tomorrow?" The red head nodded "Yes I promise" Sastu smiled happily giving him one last hug before rushing off.

"Gaara are you-"

"She is my friend Temari". He cut her off before she could finish her sentence "I feel happy when I'm around Satsu isn't that what a friend is supposed to make you feel". Temari wanted to reply but she didn't think that it was necessary. Gaara was finally starting to have a better understand about the world around him and the last thing that she wanted, was to confuse him again. As much as Temari unintentionally played mother to him, there were times when she knew that Gaara had to figure things out for himself; it wouldn't be a learning experience if she always butted in to try and guide him. He needed to work things out for himself, it was better that way.

There was a long wave of silence as they made their way to their home. It was only then that the blonde realized how tired she was.

But Gaara didn't really seemed fazed at all. In fact he appeared to be in some sort of deep thought. Kankuro was quick to notice his brother's mood and he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. While he was getting better at reading him, some things still weren't entirely clear yet.

It was right as he took off the puppets on his back and set them on the ground that Gaara spoke. "Temari, Kankuro I'm going for a walk". Without a sideways glance he started leaving and for some reason that alarmed the puppet master. "Gaara wait!". Temari watched her other brother follow, she didn't protest at the moment she was too tired to do anything and decide it was best that Kankuro tried talking with Gaara.

Kankuro followed his younger brother through the village until they reached the outskirts. They then proceeded to climb a large dune still within range of the village but far enough to give them some privacy. Kankuro had a pretty good idea about what Gaara was thinking. He had mentioned it to him a few times when they were in Konoha. His little brother did want to change, and he was considering joining the big leagues that consisted of Shinobi that were at Anbu level; in other words he was thinking about going to the regular forces. It wasn't that Kankuro didn't want Gaara to move ahead in life, but he was just concerned; his brother still had a long ways to go before anything major could happen. Yes, he was happy that he had made a friend and that Satsu didn't mind who he was. But that didn't mean the rest of their village shared the same opinions as she did. It would take time and effort before the citizens of Suna would come around and see his brother in a different light. For what seemed like eons the two brothers were lost in their own thoughts before Kankuro finally worked up the nerve to speak.

"Gaara you should let it go".

There was no reply from the red head "I don't want to have to say this but..." Kankuro looked to his brother who didn't move a muscle. The puppet master let out a sigh "You know how the others see you. To them you're a weapon of terror". Gaara lifted his head ever so slightly to indicate that he was listening.

"It's not going to be east leaving us and joining the regular forces. The jounin think very poorly of you, and the villagers are still downright terrified of you as they've always been. To them your still a monster".

Kankuro felt as though he needed to voice his opinion for this matter. He had to make sure that Gaara knew what he was getting himself into. This was a huge risk that his little brother was taking; it would be a disaster should Gaara suffer the consequences without knowing what they were. He waited a moment to let in sink in before he opened his mouth to speak again only to be cut off.

"I know that".

"W-what?" Kankuro wasn't expecting that.

Gaara continued to look out into the distance. "I have always known that by not doing anything at all it would bring even greater pain". There was a pause "I know what I have to do now". Gaara voice was full of determination "I need to clear a path for myself and then maybe that day will come...the day when I can finally be like him". It took Kankuro a moment to figure out who Gaara was talking about but he was astounded when he did figure it out. His brother wanted to be like the blonde ninja in Konoha. But what he didn't understand it why of all people did Gaara want to be like him?

"I wish to be a part of this village so I have decided to aim for the title of Kazekage...as a shinobi of Sunakagure".

Kankuro had never felt so sympathetic towards his brother in all his years of knowing him. It tugged at his heart strings "Gaara..." he didn't know what to say.

The red head continued speaking. "I will work hard so I can connect to the people of our village. It will not be easy but I'll give it everything I have". Gaara still hadn't turned around to face his older brother his eyes still looked out into the horizon as the endless grains of sand swirled into the sunset. In a way, it was like looking out into the future. You didn't know what to expect or how for you'd go. It was just a mysterious labyrinth of passages that would lead to trial and error depending on the passage that you choose. For Gaara there were plenty of odds but that didn't mean luck couldn't be on his side.

"Watching Uzumaki Naruto has given me clarity". Gaara took a few steps forward "Until I met him the only ties I had to others brought nothing but pain, hurt and sorrow".

Kankuro was starting to understand a bit about what Gaara was talking about. Seems as though his brother was beginning to realize that there was so much more to the bonds you can share with others then he previously thought. It only took a slap to the face from reality in order to see that.

"And yet for whatever reason, he was always pushing me to try and redefine those ties I had". There was a thoughtful pause before the red head continued "I believe that I'm finally beginning to understand the feelings of suffering and sadness of life as well as the warmth of joy...I can share these feelings with the people around me I don't have to experience it alone".

The puppet master gave a small smile. His brother was becoming a fine man. It wouldn't be too much longer now till he sorted out the rest of his emotional anxiety and he'd help him in any way that he could.

"It was Uzumaki Naruto...the whole reason my eyes have opened is because of him. During our battle we connected and we saw things about each other we thought that we'd never see". Gaara's voice didn't waver as he spoke "I learned a lesson from him that day...I can change the path that my life will follow. I don't have to be held back by anything".

Kankuro couldn't describe the feeling of pride that swelled within him. Gaara had become much wiser in such a short amount of time. It was giving him a new hope that the future would be much better. Yes, it never was easy in the past but his little brother could learn from it. Kankuro was hoping that Gaara didn't think of the past as his enemy he understood that it was painful in more ways than one; but in order to have a future you needed to have a past to learn and grow from it. And from the looks of things, Gaara had already figured that out and was laying down a new foundation for himself. It would take time, and there would be many hurdles along the way but he would make it. If he got this far now then there was nothing that could stop him from moving forward. Kankuro made a promise to himself to always stay by his brother's side no matter what. He wouldn't allow anything to get in Gaara's way of change and he wondered if he would also change along the way. His future was just as uncertain as his brother's but that gave him even more reason to keep moving forward.

"One day Kankuro I would like to become something precious to others. I don't want to be seen as some vile, hideous weapon".

Gaara turned his head a little to reveal that he was smiling. It was a real smile that showed all his determination for the future. It made Kankuro's heart skip a beat he had never seen that kind of look on Gaara before.

"But rather as Sunagakure's next Kazekage".

There were no more words needed as the two brothers exchanged a look with each other. Kankuro found himself smiling also. Gaara didn't realize it, but he had just taught his older brother a lesson as well. The puppet master walked over to his little brother placing his hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"I'll be here to help you. No matter what I'll stay by your side".

Gaara's smile grew even bigger as a warmth in his chest spread.

"I would like that...I'd like that very much".

 **Finally finished!**

 **I'm so sorry that you waited so long. I have several other stories that needed my attention but never fear I do not plan on abandoning this one.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated. My next update will hopefully be a bit sooner so we'll see.**

 **Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi folks, I'm back!**

 **Time for another chapter to this story.**

 **I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner, but things have been really crazy for me lately. I promise that I'll try and get future chapters up sooner, but please understand that sometimes they will come late.**

 **But for now please read and enjoy!**

 **So now onwards people!**

* * *

When Gaara told Temari about his wish to become Kazekage, her first reaction was to hold onto something to keep from tumbling over. She looked at her brother as though he had grown a second head. It was news to her that Gaara wanted to do what seemed like an impossible task.

At first she really wanted to voice her opinion to tell him that it was too dangerous, but when she saw her other brother the look on his face told it all. The blonde couldn't really do much about it now. Temari didn't have any control of this matter even if she really wanted too.

"Temari don't worry about it".

"Kankuro you know what those men are capable of. I don't think that Gaara should do this, it's too risky".

The red head knew that his sister wasn't angry, just worried about him and he felt a warmth in his chest knowing that his siblings cared enough to voice their opinion about him. He already had Kankuro on his side but convincing the older sister was going to be slightly different. Temari had always been in charge of her brothers; since they lost their parents and because of the role unintentionally given to her that motherly side of her was always in full swing. Forest green eyes showed worry in them but he could also see some hope in them should he accomplish his task. It was rare for Temari to show signs of physical weakness, but at the moment she looked very tense. She kept chewing her lower lip and her fingers toyed with her clothing.

Gaara knew that his older sister was anxious about his decision. It was going to take a lot of gentle persuasion to fully assure her that all would be well.

"Temari do not look so nervous I know what I'm doing".

She chewed her bottom lip some more before she forced herself to stop "But Gaara, these men are extremely dangerous. They'd do anything to have your headed mounted. Are you sure this is really a good idea? Kankuro and I don't want anything to happen to you".

"Temari don't be so hard on him. I know that Gaara can do this, don't you want the best for him". Kankuro knew that he would have to try and reason with her, he knew his older sister better than anyone so most likely she would listen to him.

"But-he-no! This isn't the right thing, I don't want to see my little brother dead!" at this point, Temari knew she looked like a wreck with tears starting to come down her cheeks, but she couldn't help it.

Her love for her brothers was strong and being their big sister it was her duty to protect them no matter what, she made that promise to herself a long time ago; she'd be damned if she backed down now.

Kankuro placed a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder only to have it shrugged off.

"Don't try and pull that move! You know just as well as I do those fat asses are nothing but selfish, power hungry snobs! You think Gaara will be safe with them?! Wrong! They'll stop at nothing to make sure he's six feet under. They're the best of the best, trained to take out only the worst. I won't have those shitheads so much as lay a finger on my family! I'd rather die than see the day my brothers are killed before my eyes!".

Falling to her knees, Temari let her sobs echo off the walls. "I won't let them kill you...I won't, I can't let them. I won't know what to do".

Gaara looked at his older sister with sadness in his eyes. He hadn't known that Temari felt so strongly about him. From her perspective it made total sense. From a young age Temari had been forced to grow up early and take care of everyone. She didn't exactly have time to savor the innocence that most children often have. Not when she was told to be tough; any sign of weakness would get you killed off.

The red head knew that it was sometimes hard for Temari, having to be in the position that she was at. It was almost hard to believe that a year ago, he wouldn't have cared at all. But now with his new eyes seeing the world in a different light, it nearly made him want to break down. As uneasy as this was for his sister, Gaara knew that he needed to take this risk.

Temari hadn't been joking when she said these ninja were skilled; many of them had worked under his late father when he was still Kazekage. But that was all the more reason he needed to do this. If he couldn't gain the trust of some of the highest authorities in the village, he'd never get anywhere. It would always be a constant loop of fear and distress.

"Temari please do not cry over me, I know that this is foolish. But it's something I must do".

Forest green eyes stained with soft tears, looked into his owl teal ones. "But Gaara they'll-" "Please let me finish. I know what they can do and the horror that they've done. I know that they hate me with every ounce of their fiber...but I do not blame them for feeling that way". Gaara looked down slightly, to ashamed of his guilt "It was my own fault that my past is how it is. I failed to see the light in the tunnel of darkness and for that I am truly sorry. But I now know what I must do to find the path of redemption". Kneeling down Gaara over so gently placed two of his fingers on his sister's wet chin and carefully tilted her face up so that he could look her in the eye.

"I must carve a path for myself...Uzumaki Naruto taught me that I am able to choose what path my life will take and I know what I want to do. I want to become the next Kazekage to allow myself to show others that I can be so much more than just a weapon but as something that is actually human. I know the road will be rough, and I will have many challenges ahead of me". He paused slightly as if choosing his next words carefully "I am doing this for my sake. I want to atone for my sins I know that you are worried for me, but nothing will change my mind".

Kankuro gave a sad smile to his sister. Try as hard as she might, Kankuro knew that Temari was fighting a lost battle. Gaara had already proven that change could happen even to someone like him. Now he simply needed them to trust him. It was going to be a long road ahead, but if Kankuro had learned anything from the improvements he had seen in his brother; Gaara knew gave up so easily.

Using his thumb to wipe away a stray tear Gaara gave his sister a smile "Please trust me...that's all I ask".

For a long time Temari did not speak, the red head could see the internal battle raging within her. After some while the blonde did look back up at him. "A-alright". It was so quiet he almost didn't catch it, Temari's hands suddenly grabbed his shoulders giving a hard squeeze.

"But Gaara promise me two things."

"What?"

A sad look clouded her sharp forest-green eyes "Promise me that you'll be careful I don't want any of them to touch you in the slightest way...and that you'll let Kankuro and I help you, there's no way you can do it alone".

She gave his shoulder's another squeeze "That's all I ask, to be honest I still don't agree but if it means this much to you I will do anything I can to help I promise I will".

Gaara smiled again for both of his siblings. A warmth filled his heart, it was becoming a more familiar feeling with moments like these. He secretly wished that it would become a regular thing, he really wanted to see himself in the future with a warmth for everyone he cared for.

"Gaara-sama please push me higher!"

Happily obliging he did as Satsu requested, it had been a few days since Gaara had made his decision. When his siblings told Baki the man nearly died of where he stood from a heart attack he was that shocked. It wasn't that Baki didn't support his, the older shinobi had been with Gaara for as long as he could remember and he knew that Gaara was more the capable of overpowering the higher forces, it was convincing the council that was going to be the hard part. They hated Gaara just as much as the regular troops, Baki would literally have to bend over backwards just to earn their favor of him. He had been told to wait while Baki tried to figure something else. Gaara didn't doubt that Baki would succeed it was just going to take time.

His attention turned back to Satsu who giggled happily as she swung on the swing. The small girl had been spending a lot more time with her friend these past few days, Gaara gave her the warm fuzzies and it made her so happy to be in his company. She would talk to him for hours sometimes; about her family, her favorite colors, her school work or anything that came to mind. Gaara would always listen to her, not minding at all her childish gibberish. He was her friend after all, and what kind of friend would he be if he didn't give her his attention.

"Gaara-sama catch me!".

She jumped boldly without warning, and his sand flew out of his gourd to gently catch the airborne child. She laughed merrily as the sand ever so gently put her down; she had asked him once how he was able to bend it to his will. He had told her that it was second nature for him, it came so naturally he didn't even think about it, it just happened.

As soon as her feet touched the ground Satsu sprinted to Gaara raising her arms. The red head bent down to pick her up and she giggled a bit resting her head on his shoulder. "Gaara-sama I want to go again". He nodded "Of course". Wrapping her arms around his neck Satsu's pale blue eyes met with his teal ones "You look like you've been thinking a lot. My mommy says that when people think it means there figuring out something. You seem to be like that, what's the matter friend?"

He raised an invisible eye brow "Well...it's nothing really".

"Please tell me, I'm good at keeping secrets. Mommy won't know anything I promise".

Chuckling a bit Gaara gave her a lopsided smile "I trust you Satsu. You promise you won't tell". He'd humor her for the heck of it. She was just a child after all. She held up her pinky "I pinky swear I won't tell anyone, you have my word Gaara-sama". He chuckled some more locking his pinky with hers "I've been thinking about becoming Kazekage Satsu I want to protect this village and all its people. I want to make everyone proud of who I've become".

He wasn't really sure why he was telling Satsu this, but he had a good feeling that he could believe she would listen to him.

The small girl tilted her head to the side a little. Trying to process what he just said before a big smile lit up her face "Oh Gaara-sama that's wonderful! You becoming the next Kazekage". She bounced around him "You'd be like a hero to everyone. You could protect us from all the bad guys, and make sure that they don't ever come back. You'd be brave, you'd be bold, you'd be everything and more!".

Seeing Satsu look so happy for him, almost made Gaara want to laugh. She had taken it far better than he expected. Then again she probably didn't know what this meant for him. Best to let her have her childish mind think whatever it wanted.

"Gaara-sama will you still have time for me?"

He turned his head to see her staring up at him with a slightly worried look. She had stopped hopping with a thought struck her, if Gaara became Kazekage then he wouldn't be able to play anymore. He'd have to do other things instead, but then what would that mean? Would he forget all about her? Satsu couldn't help but ask that question she couldn't bear not being able to see Gaara again; not when he was such an important person to her. She wouldn't be able to take it.

Sighing softly the read head lifted Satsu into his arms once again. "It will be alright, I would never forget about you. When I become Kazekage I'll still have plenty of time for you". Part of him had said it to ease her worries, but the other have knew that he could never abandon Satsu, as her friend he did care for her. Naruto had taught him to always care and value your friends no matter what. When the day came that he finally achieved his goal as Kazekage, Gaara would be sure to spare a few moments for Satsu it was the least he could do for his friend. He refused to put aside all that she had given him. Satsu thought about what he said for a moment before speaking "You'll still be my friend right? Even if I can't see you". He smiled "Of course, just as you'll always be mine".

That made her happy, and she giggled softly "Gaara-sama you really are my hero". He looked surprised "I am?" Satsu nodded "Oh you are, your my hero Gaara-sama". He looked a bit confused which made her smile "I'm afraid I don't understand".

Satsu poked his cheek "Don't be silly. You've already proven that you are. You did save me from those mean, icky boys". Smiling wider Satsu gently tapped his forehead "Not that your an icky boy Gaara-sama, just more are and I don't like that one bit. Your far better than most boys".

For the first time in years Gaara felt himself blushing. It was just a faint dusting of his cheeks but against his pale skin it was definitely noticeable. Satsu's cherry sweet giggles filled his ears. He didn't know how to respond to that. Instead he cleared his throat trying to shift the mood.

"Come now, I will escort you home".

Setting her down, Sastu took his larger hand in her small one. Quite content to simply hold it. Gaara paid it no mind, this wasn't the first time she had done this. Every chance she got she would hold his hand, at first it had left him confused but when he asked her why she did it, she explained it was because it made her feel happy. So he let her do it if it meant that much to her.

Satsu was very disappointed when they reached her home. She always felt that way when they had to part ways. But she told herself that Gaara would play with her again soon.

When she didn't let go of his hand he sighed a little "It's time for me to leave now Satsu, you understand right?"

She nodded and slowly released his hand. He patted her head "I will come back in a few days. We will play again shortly you know that we always do". She nodded again "Yes, but it's hard to say goodbye to you".

"Why is that?"

Satsu's face turned a little red as she motioned for him with a finger to come closer. Once he was within reach she stood up on her toes to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Because I love you Gaara-sama". That was all she said before hurrying inside.

The red head stood there in total shock. Subconsciously he raised his hand to touch the spot where her petal lips had kissed him. That warm feeling spread again throughout his chest much faster this time. He could feel his heart beating faster than normal. Love? Is that what it felt like? Was this the feeling that he so badly wanted a child but never thought he get? All he could think about was the last thing Satsu had said to him before leaving as he started the walk back. Maybe it was just a childish admiration, or was it something more? He made a mental note to think more about it later. Gaara could only hope that the love Sastu was speaking of was real.

* * *

 **Finished for now.**

 **This took me longer then I thought simply because my workload wouldn't leave me alone.**

 **I will try to have the next chapter up soon as I can.**

 **I would love to hear what others think. I'm always up for positive feedback, helps me know what I can do to make the story better.**

 **So until next time folks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone!**

 **I am so sorry that this chapter came so late. I kinda forget about this story for a while, since I've been working on my other ones. But at least now I can pick up where I left off.**

 **If there are any spelling mistakes, I very much apologize for that.**

 **So please read and if at all possible leave some reviews.**

 **Onwards folks!**

* * *

His first real mission with the regular forces had been somewhat simple. Lately there had been a ban of rouge chunnin and some jounin terrorizing citizens in small bordering countries in the Land of Wind. The mission was to find and if possible take them all out. But this was going to be anything but simple.

Gaara knew that the moment he had decided to join the regular forces that things were never going to be easy. But what he didn't expect was this feeling of anxiety in his chest.

Every single one of them was giving him the death glare. If looks could kill no doubt he'd already be long gone. But he avoided eye contact, choosing instead to focus on the ground. Gaara knew that he'd lose his nerve if he so much as glanced at one of them. He couldn't afford to be shaken up before a mission; this was going to test his mental capacity in more ways than one. For the first time he wasn't going to be relying on his brother and sister for back up like usual. He was completely on his own for this. If it was a regular person they wouldn't have been able to handle it. But Gaara would never be like the common people; he was different from the others. Still, that didn't mean he wasn't scared. Before attending to the meeting place, Temari had given him a furious lecture about how important it was to watch his back at all times. She had been correct; even now he could feel their eyes burning holes in the back of his head. It almost made him want cringe.

As much as Gaara tried to listen to the instructions, he could easily hear the muttering among the forces. It wasn't anything he wasn't used too by now he had grown accustomed to it. That didn't mean it wasn't getting to him.

"Fucking monster I wish he'd just die".

"How disgusting! He'll never be human no matter how much he tries".

"We don't need him here".

"Shhh not so loud if he hears us we'll be dead".

From deep within the confines of his mind he could hear Shukaku growing lowly. He knew that his tailed beast was livid. He hadn't killed in quite some time and needless to say, the beast inside of him was not pleased about that. However Gaara had gotten better at controlling Shukaku and he sent a mental jab to his beast warning him not to interfere with his mission. The Shukaku growled a little louder before retreating as quickly as he appeared.

Gaara was very much relieved when he was finally allowed to be dismissed with the regular forces. He had made it to the village entrance without breaking a sweat. But now the real test would begin as soon as he stepped foot outside the safety of his home. Once out there, it would be a survival test. Should anything happen his siblings wouldn't be there to help him. He'd have to do it completely on his own. Gaara actually felt a little uneasy as he began to run with two people on his far side. Secretly he was hoping that this mission would end well. He wasn't going to back down from his resolve no matter how dangerous the road ahead looked.

"Ano? You are Gaara-sama right?"

The timid sound of a voice snapped his thoughts back into reality and he shifted his attention to a young male, perhaps maybe two or three years older than him at the very least he looked like he had just recently become a chunin. There weren't any striking features about him, he was wearing the typical Sunagakure ninja outfit, and the only distinctive thing about him was the scar that ran across his left cheek.

"I had heard that you were going to join the usual forces. But I didn't think it would be true".

Gaara didn't say anything as he continued to stare at the male who had worked up the courage to speak to him. To say this was a little surprising was a bit of understatement. Hell, it was downright shocking. It wasn't like he was a very approachable person to begin with; but the fact that this young male had chosen to speak to him from his own free will was an almost welcoming relief.

"I…I was a-assigned to s-serve under you. I j-just want to say that I p-promise to do m-my best".

Gaara raised an invisible eye brow. This was interesting, he hadn't really been paying attention when the groups were gathered for the mission but he didn't think that he'd get a subordinate so soon. Having a companion probably wouldn't be so bad though. At the very least he wouldn't have to fight by himself, even if these rouge ninja were no match for him to begin with.

He nodded "Very well then".

"T-thanks I a-appreciate that".

"Kanaku stop pestering him".

Gaara tilted his head to the other man beside him. A man looking to be in his early thirties with blue eyes was giving the one he called Kanaku a scolding look.

"H-hai, I'm sorry".

The man turned his attention to Gaara "Forgive him, my student tends to overlook the fact that shinobi are not to show their emotions. He's still young after all".

Choosing not to say anything, Gaara simply nodded his head once more; before picking up the pace just a little bit. He had twenty four hours to complete this mission, but he would rather get it done as soon as possible. They were almost to the halfway point when Gaara noticed that for a while now the older man had been staring at him. In the past he would've just ignored it, but this time for some reason it felt different. Even though he hadn't looked over he knew that this was not the gaze of hatred or fear that most of the villagers gave him. No, the gaze that he was given was more along the lines of curiosity if one could even call it that. It was like this man was testing him for something. It shouldn't have mattered to Gaara to begin with. But there was something about those blue eyes he couldn't quite place his finger on. It was almost as though he recognized them from someone else.

The trio suddenly stopped in their tracks. They had reached the halfway point. Now it was time to go over the details once again.

"I'm sure your both aware of what is to be expected".

Kanaku looked a bit nervous but otherwise gave a sharp nod to show that he was listening. Gaara could only keep a stoic face as he stared at the older man. He was still giving him that same expression, why couldn't he understand what it meant?

"I don't know how many they'll be. But regardless we must take them all out".

He turned his head to the younger male "Kanaku you will accompany Gaara-sama. Do not be a hindrance".

"I understand Ro Sensei".

The shinobi now known as Ro drifted his eyes back to Gaara. "I will go in the northwest direction. You will continue heading straight. We should meet each other again before nightfall….good luck to you both".

"I hope that he'll be alright".

Gaara looked over to Kanaku his form was starting to shake a bit. "Are you alright?" it was a general question. One that he didn't think he needed to say, but still thought it to be necessary.

"Uh…I guess".

"Tell me, you seem rather reluctant why that is?"

Kanaku was giving him an almost weird look. Like he couldn't believe that Sunagakure's ultimate weapon was asking about his well being; well shit, what was he expecting he didn't even think that he'd be doing the same mission with Gaara.

"They all said you were a monster who cared only for himself. Yet you ask me if I'm okay. Forgive me if I come across as rude but what compels you do so?"

Gaara should've expected that this would happen. After all not everyone was convinced that he was a changed person. A good chunk of the villagers still very much feared him. But since this young chunin was asking with good intensions there was no reason that he shouldn't be given an explanation. They were working together for this mission, might as well try to at least look friendly.

"Not long ago I fought with another who was like me. On that day my eyes that had once been blinded suddenly were made to see. I decided to change myself so that I could have a future and that is why I'm here now".

Kanaku looked impressed he wasn't even trying to hide the admiration on his face.

"Let us go. We shouldn't wait around too much longer".

When the pair started moving again that's when Kanaku decided to speak once more.

"You asked me why I was reluctant, the truth is that this is my first mission as a chunin and I want to impress Ro sensei".

The red head made a small sound to indicate that he was listening as they continued to run "To be honest I don't really think I'm cut out to be a ninja, only reason I became one was because my family expected it. Sure, I have what it takes and I proved that I could do it by ranking as a chunin but still…I just want to prove to myself and to everyone that I can be strong".

Briefly Gaara was reminded of something similar that Naruto had said to him in the past. He had learned that strength doesn't come from simply relying on yourself, but also from learning to rely on others around you. He resisted the urge to smile even now in the midst of a mission he was still being reminded of what Uzumaki Naruto had taught him not to long ago. It was bittersweet.

"Strong huh? I have a hunch that you are already strong".

"Come again?"

"For this mission you are my subordinate. I will rely on your strength just as you will have to rely on mine. When the time is right I have this feeling that you will show me your strength. Do not belittle yourself from doubt".

Even though Gaara couldn't see it, a faint blush of awe had made itself known on Kanaku's cheeks. He wouldn't say it out loud but he felt rather touched that Sabaku no Gaara had given him encouragement to believe in himself. Somehow that put all his fears from the rumors he'd heard at ease. Smiling a bit in gratitude the pair continued their trek through the desert steadily getting closer to their destination. By the time they reached the hideout, it was already dusk. As promised Ro was waiting for them keeping a low profile so not to give away his presence; but it didn't take that long to find him. He was still a safe enough distance so that the other two would notice him.

"Ro Sensei".

"Kanaku you've arrived".

Blue eyes turned to Gaara and once again he was given that same look from earlier. But he knew better then to try being intimidated. This mission wasn't done just yet.

"Now that you're here we can proceed. Kanaku and I will go in first. You will back us up".

Gaara didn't say anything as the two in front of him made their move. The sand in his gourd shifted around waiting for the moment when it would be useful, already from inside the hideout he could hear the sounds of battle. Deciding to take the chance Gaara was quick to make his way inside, it was a small group. About thirteen it seemed like, they were most likely all chunin but that didn't mean they weren't weaklings. His sand flooded the room, blocking off incoming attacks and making use to subdue the enemy.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Kanaku was having a bit of a hard time since he was fighting two at once. Seems as though Ro had noticed too since he was about to intervene when he saw the opponent that Kanaku was currently fighting drew a dagger from his pouch.

"Kanaku behind you!"

Instantly Gaara reacted to the threat his sand made quick work to fling the man away into the nearest wall knocking him unconscious. It then wrapped around the other one squeezing hard enough to at the very least break a few bones. This was not an assignment to kill, rather to capture instead.

Gaara barely had to move as the rest of his sand finished the job with the remaining ninja. Once they were all disarmed and tied up that was when several other shinobi from a different team arrived to take them into custody.

"Gaara-sama?"

"Hm?"

Kanaku gave him a sheepish smile. "Thank you for what you did back there. I was kind of struggling by myself".

The red head felt a warm feeling spread in his chest. What did this mean?

"I guess I still have a ways to go".

"I would like to thank you as well".

Turning around he noticed Ro. But this time the look in his eyes was somewhat different.

"What?"

"I was the one that requested you be put on my team for this mission. They said that you couldn't be trusted I wanted to see if it was true".

"I…I don't understand".

A small smile "I had heard that you gained the favor of my daughter and I wanted to make sure that you could be trusted around her".

Daughter? Wait, did he mean…Gaara raised an invisible eye brow "You wouldn't happen to be-"

"Satsu's father? Yes, I am".

What was he supposed to feel? He just learned that the man in front of him was the father of the same little girl that became his friend. There was a bit of black expression on Gaara's face as he stared still a little confused at the man before him.

"Why would you want to do this? I am-"

"I know what they all say about you. To be honest I was no different, but then you made my child smile from a simple act of kindness. I didn't want to believe it, but the more she talked about you the more I found myself wanting to put it to the test".

Gaara could only nod slowly. Still not really sure of what to make of the new turn of events; at least he had gained the approval of the man before him. That was always a plus; he figured that as long as he could remain Satsu's friend then all would be well. That little girl was quite special to him in more ways than one. Ever since she had said those three innocent words to him from their last encounter, he found himself thinking about the meaning more and more. He still didn't know what she meant to him on a deeper level. But he did consider her to be his friend. It wasn't much, but for now it was a start however small it was.

"We've done our part. Now let us go".

This was how he spent his time on the journey back, just thinking about that small girl that fascinated him to no end. Why was that? Was it because she was the first person that actually wanted to be with him as a person? Or what is something else completely?

So caught up in his thoughts that he barely noticed a familiar voice calling his name as he walked down the almost completely empty streets feeling relieved that he could have a quiet walk back to his home, at least that he thought would happen; he stumbled back a bit from the impact of something hitting his body before trying not to fall over with the child who had run into his legs. Satsu was smiling up at him, her blue eyes shimmering with happiness. Seeing the person that she admired most in the world always left seemed to leave her with a deep sense of peacefulness that she wanted to hold onto. She didn't care of what others thought of Gaara, he was the most special person to her.

"Gaara-sama! I'm so happy your back. Papa told me that you had been wonderful!".

He smiled as he patted her head. Somehow this child always knew whenever he was around. Knowing that she had gone out of her way to wait for him to come back made him feel appreciated.

"What was the mission like? Did you have a hard time? Did you defeat any villains?"

Gaara carefully answered all of Satsu's questions regarding his first mission with the regular forces. In the back of his mind he knew that his brother and sister were waiting for him and they'd that be curious to know what had happened; he had promised them before that he'd always tell them every detail so that they'd help him with progress. But they could wait, at the very least he could spare Satsu a few moments of his time.

"Gaara-sama do you think I'll be a good ninja someday?"

"Yes, with hard work and determination you can become a fine ninja".

Satsu squeezed his hand a bit "But I want to stay with you. If I become a ninja what will happen then?"

"You'd still be able to see me. We'd just have to find time to do so".

The small girl chose to give him a small smile. She trusted his words completely, she may have been young. But Satsu was positive what her feelings for Gaara were.

"I want to stay with you for always Gaara-sama".

He smiled at her, causing her cheeks to flush. He always seemed to smile more whenever he was around her. She made him feel at ease, and he gave her the warm fuzzies. One might say their relationship was a bit of an odd one. The innocence surrounding them was pure, but nonetheless neither of them seemed to mind.

She squeezed his hand again "I'll stay with you forever Gaara-sama".

The red head have her hair a slight ruffle, amused by her choice of words. Since she was still a child part of him knew that she was possibly humoring him; but there was one part of him that actually believed that what she was saying was true. She just looked so sincere with her words that his heart couldn't help but beat faster.

"I appreciate that Satsu".

As he walked her home, Gaara couldn't help but wonder if the future would be brighter for him. He spared a quick glance at Satsu who looked content simply by being in his company. He smiled yes, in time things would fall into place. He could only hope that it would be sooner rather than later.

 **Finished for the moment.**

 **Since it's been a while, I have to do some thinking about where I want to take this story. But hopefully next time I'll have something. I'm somewhat satisfied for now about this chapter but I know that I can do better.**

 **Please review if possible.**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
